O Livro
by Kure-chan
Summary: Tudo começa quando Axel demonstra certo interesse por um livro que Larxene está lendo. O que pode vir a acontecer se ele descobrir algum segredo que está escondido entre as páginas? [Larxel]
1. Capítulo 1

Em uma sala completamente branca via-se uma sofá vermelho onde havia uma mulher deitada, lendo um livro. Estava naquela situação já tinha algumas horas até que o silêncio foi cortado. Uma visita "inesperada".

– E aí Larxene!

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro indignado e continuou sua leitura.

– Hm... Que livro é esse? – Interrompeu o homem novamente, mostrando interesse no objeto.

– O que você quer, Axel?

– Nada. Só vim ver o que você estava fazendo. – Falou. Larxene pôde notar o interesse dele pelo livro desaparecer rapidamente.

– Hmpth! Veio me atrapalhar, com certeza! – Bufou.

Mais uma vez, o "sossego" foi interrompido. Desta vez por um terceiro.

– Vexen!

– Axel, Xemnas está chamando você. – Ignorando Larxene, dirigiu-se diretamente para o outro presente fazendo-a bufar irritada.

– Pff... Tava demorando. É missão? – Axel ia em direção à porta, junto de seu companheiro, saindo logo após alcançá-la.

– Paz novamente... – Resmungou, voltando sua atenção para o livro, até então esquecido.

--

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tomando consciência de onde estava.

Continuava deitada no mesmo sofá. Tinha adormecido. Mas não estava sozinha.

Olhou para o lado. Via uma sombra com cabelos longos e espetados em várias direções. Ruivo.

– Axel!

– Yo, Larxene! – Cumprimentou. – Livro interessante.

– Haha! Você lendo livro, Axel? Está possuído ou algo do gênero? – Levantou-se e foi em direção a ele. Notava-se um ar de deboche na voz dela.

– Ora, ora! Não posso me interessar por leitura uma vez ou outra? – Rindo, ele comentou entrando na dela, largando o livro em cima da mesa que havia em frente ao sofá.

Larxene, após pegar o livro e dar meia-volta, acrescentou:

– Claro! Mas não é do seu feitio se interessar por "coisas de mulher", ainda mais num livro de _romance_...

– Romance? – Rebateu Axel, surpreso. – Não foi isso que deu a entender no começo do livro.

– Óbvio! Porque era o começo do livro! – Falou divertida, vendo o sorriso amarelo no rosto de Axel.

– Vocês dois! – Interrompeu Zexion – O que estão fazendo?

– Conversando. – Responderam em uníssono.

– Ahn... Bem, o líder está lhe chamando, Larxene.

– Aah... Logo agora? Já estou indo. – Encerrando a conversa com ambos, ela depositou o livro na mesa e saiu da sala.

--

Assim que Zexion saiu da sala, logo depois de Larxene, Axel voltou a examinar o livro. Dessa vez, mais atenciosamente.

O livro contava a história de uma criança, Lílian, que sobreviveu à uma guerra em meados de 1984. Uma guerra que devastou quase o país inteiro. Tendo tudo se acalmado, levaram essa mesma garota para outro país, a fim de manter a saúde e segurança dela. Anos mais tarde, o livro passa a contar como essa mesma garota vive sua vida: seus romances, aventuras até que ela encontra seu "príncipe encantado". Um jovem moço chamado Alexander.

Ao virar mais uma página do livro, Axel pôde ver duas letras, de palavras diferentes, riscadas.

– "Lílian" e "Alexander"...? "L" e "A"... Interessante. – Falou, pensativo, enquanto sentava no sofá e continuava a leitura.

* * *

**Oláá pessoal! o3o/ **

**Cá estou eu com mais uma fanfic minha u.u/ Espero que gostem! 8D**

**Escolhi LarxeneAxel depois de começar a jogar o jogo Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (e, claro, depois de ver as animações em CG já que não tenho, ainda, o Final Mix+)**

**Na minha opinião, eles formam um casal bonito e ... bizarro. o.o Já que ela faz o tipo de garota arrogante/ignorante e ele, o cara legalzão, saca? XD Mas mesmo assim, eles são simplesmente lindos juntos o.o e eu amo ç.ç**

**Ah...ok, ok, chega de papo! u.u**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ah, antes de começar com a fic, eu vou comentar sobre a história do livro que a Larxene lê. 8DD **

**Tipo, a história dele simplesmente saiu da minha cabeça o.o Não é de nenhum livro que eu já tenha lido na vida. Inclusive, os personagens são fictícios (óbvio, imagine se não fossem...).**

**Bem, obrigada pela atenção. XD**

* * *

– Larxene? 

– Fale, me chamou para...?

– Missão, claro. Preciso que você recupere dois relatórios de Ansem.

– Relatórios? Como você os perdeu? – Perguntou, caminhando até a porta.

– Os heartless roubaram – Respondeu automaticamente, como se já soubesse que ela iria fazer esta pergunta.

– Hah! Que inútil, perder meros relatórios para os heartless! – Debochou, parando na porta do aposento. – Onde eles estão?

– Em Traverse Town. – Logo em seguida, Larxene saiu.

"_Putz. Como ele foi perder esses malditos relatórios? E por que tinha que mandar logo eu pra caçá-los?" _Estava ela bufando no meio do Segundo Distrito em Traverse Town. _"Ah, meu livro..."._

Um baque surdo foi o que se ouviu quando uma criatura de armadura caiu em cima de Larxene, que balbuciou irritada algumas palavras inaudíveis, e lançou algumas kunais em uma das outras três criaturas que apareceram.

– Seus heartless miseráveis! Como ousam me pegar desprevenida!? – Percebendo que suas kunais não tinham tido efeito, acrescentou. – Argh! São imunes às kunais, mas quero ver quando a isso –– THUNDER!

Após o clarão (efeito da magia) era visível que os heartless haviam sido derrotados, e, assim que olhou para o local onde segundos antes eles estavam, ela viu um pequeno pergaminho.

– O relatório! Ótimo, agora só falta mais um. – Depois de guardar o papel num lugar seguro, ela saiu em busca do segundo relatório.

* * *

– Hmm... Isso ta ficando interessante... – Axel murmurou, fechando o livro. – Me pergunto por que Larxene tem lido essas coisas... 

Neste momento, Larxene tinha entrado na sala a passos largos e desabou no sofá assim que o alcançou. Foi então que viu que ocupava o mesmo espaço com Axel.

– Deixe-me adivinhar... Irritada?

– O que parece para você? – Foi a resposta mal-educada que recebeu dela. – Foi, simplesmente, a missão mais... _Ridícula_ que já recebi. E ainda perdi quatro preciosas horas pra caçar aquelas pestes!

– Oh, você precisa esfriar a cabeça, Larxene.

–... Agora deu de ficar me dando conselhos, Axel? Desde quando você é assim?

– Ok, já que não quer alguém como _eu_ lhe dando conselhos, eu retiro o que disse. – Ele já ia se levantando quando ela voltou a falar.

– Ei, Axel! Você tá com o meu livro.

– Ah! Sim, estou. É um ótimo livro, sabia? – Ela riu com o comentário.

– Axel, estou suspeitando da sua sexualidade, sabia? – Disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

– Que foi? Só porque achei o livro interessante... – Confessou. – Mas eu tenho como provar que não sou gay.

Ela apenas sorriu sarcasticamente com o comentário.

– Deixe as provas para depois, Axel. Só quero que devolva meu livro.

– Ah, sinto. Só vou devolvê-lo depois que souber o fim dessa história. – Por um breve instante, Axel pensou ter visto as cores do rosto dela sumirem.

– Pare de brincadeiras, Axel! Eu... Quero terminar de ler o livro. – Hesitou, mostrando-se um pouco nervosa. _"Droga, se ele chegar no final do livro, vai acabar descobrindo tudo! Sua idiota, por que você foi fazer anotações logo num livro que aquele garoto-do-fogo pudesse se interessar?"_

– Nah, você só vai terminar de ler depois que eu terminar. "_**Got it memorized**"_?

– Humpf!

Ela deu-lhe as costas, profundamente irritada. Pensou um pouco e, por fim, disse:

– Axel... Nem se eu pedir com educação? – Ela pareceu relutante ao dizer isso. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

– Nem se pedir educadamente, Larxene.

– Ora, seu...!

– Até mais, Larxene. – Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de desaparecer.

"_Aquele idiota..."_

* * *

"_Hmm... Pelo jeito como ela age, a impressão que dá é a de que está escondendo alguma coisa..."_ Pensava Axel, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas enegrecidas de The World That Never Was e observava a capa do livro, "_Só me pergunto o que pode ser... Não há nada de mais em um livro como esse."._

– Axel! – Gritou uma voz, correndo em direção do cara de cabelos espetados (**omg...**).

– Yo, Roxas. Beleza?

– Ah, sim... Você não vai voltar para o castelo? – Perguntou, diminuindo a velocidade para acompanhar o amigo.

– Não agora. Quero tomar um pouco de ar livre.

– Hm... – Suspirou. – Incomodado com alguma coisa, Axel?

– Aparentemente não.

– Sei... E como vai a Larxene? – Disse, rindo após ver a cara confusa que o outro fez.

– Aonde você quer chegar, Roxas? – Retrucou, irritado.

– Em nenhum lugar. Eu não queria dizer que você tá apaixonado por ela e que fica lendo livros alheios só porque_ela_ lê...

– Cala a boca, Roxas. – Interrompeu, dando-lhe um "tapinha amigável".

– Ei!! Isso só confirma minhas suspeitas, sabia? – Ele riu, deixando um Axel mais irritado do que antes.

– Ok, ok. Pense o que quiser, garoto. Mas lembre-se de que os Nobodies não têm emoções nem sentimentos, got it memorized?

– É, eu sei. Mas isso não impede a minha hipótese de estar certa, não é?

Axel deu outro cascudo em Roxas e falou:

– Vamos voltar.

* * *

"_Nãão... Isso não pode ser! Ele não vai dar o braço a torcer, eu sei disso. Mas... argh!"_ Larxene ziguezagueava entre as estantes de livros da biblioteca, enquanto seus pensamentos vinham a mil. Tudo o que estava acontecendo estava deixando-a atordoada, _"__**'Axel, seu idiota! Tudo que eu menos queria é saber que você faz eu me sentir como se tivesse um coração!'**__ por que você inventou de escrever isso?"_

– Larxene? O que você tá fazendo? – Perguntou Zexion, que flagrou a loira andando de um lado para o outro e se descabelando.

–... Desde quando você tá aí, Zexion?

– Há pouco tempo. – Respondeu, com ar de pouco caso. – Você finalmente tá ficando louca, é? Normalmente eu não teria te visto descabelada por aí...

– Cale-se, inútil. Pelo menos não sou eu quem tem um cabelo emocore...

– Eu não sou emocore!

– ... E também não fico fazendo rituais de magia negra por aí...

– Larxene!

– Enfim, sou um ser perfeito, como pode ver! E não sou emocore. – Satirizou.

– Nós nunca vamos conseguir freqüentar o mesmo lugar.

– _Você_ nunca vai conseguir freqüentar o mesmo lugar que os outros. – Disse, entre risadas.

– E por que não? – Retrucou o outro, irritado.

Ela gargalhou.

– Você quer _mesmo_ que eu explique?

–... Pensando bem, não. – Ele caminhou um pouco e, antes de desaparecer, falou, – Sabe, você tem estado estranha nos últimos dias.

* * *

– Pelo amor de Deus! É impossível ter uma conversa decente com aquela mulher idiota. Às vezes me lembra Maleficent... 

– Calma Vexen. Todos sabemos que ela é assim. – Ponderou Xemnas.

– Ela tem estado mais grossa do que o normal. Repararam? – Foi a vez de Zexion falar.

– Ela sempre foi grossa com você, Zexion. – Replicou Vexen.

– Pff...

– Aah... Outro que tem estado com um comportamento estranho é Axel. – Falou um membro com o cabelo loiro e arrepiado.

– É, nós sabemos, Demyx. Ele tem andado pra todo lado com um livro...

– Livro? – Xemnas voltara a falar. – Desde quando ele lê livros?

– Boa pergunta, chefe.

– Quanta besteira... Estávamos aqui pra falar sobre a próxima missão, e não sobre o comportamento estranho de alguns dos membros. – Dito isso, a sala de reunião mergulhou em total silêncio.

"Então, para a próxima missão," Retomou o líder, "... Nós vamos mandar Larxene, mesmo?".

– Sim. – Disseram os membros ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas... – Demyx interrompeu, - É uma missão meio complicada pra ela sozinha, não acha?

– O que foi Demyx? Tá com medo de perder a garotinha mimada? – Riu Vexen, arrancando uma exclamação indignada do colega.

– Não, eu só...

– Então quem mandaremos junto dela? – Interveio o líder.

– Mande Axel! A Organization fica tão tranqüila sem os dois... – Xemnas arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Mais alguém?

Todos os rostos se viraram para um garoto de 15 anos aparentemente, que recolheu-se um pouco, intimidado pelos olhares.

– Está decidido. Para a próxima missão foram escalados: Axel, Larxene e Roxas.

* * *

**_ Got it memorized? _:** É uma frase muito usada pelo Axel no jogo XD até no mangá ele fala, é simplesmente divertido. Eu apenas coloquei em inglês aqui porque se traduzir vai ficar"estranha" e vai perder a magia o.o 

Cara, eu to me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic XD como eu amo esses personagens '¬'v

Bem... Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo :B


	3. Capítulo 3

Novamente na mesma sala com o sofá vermelho, Larxene estava lendo um outro livro que havia encontrado. Mas praticamente não prestava atenção em sua leitura, já que Axel também estava na mesma sala lendo o livro que pegou de sua suposta companheira.

Ela lançava olhares furtivos e impacientes para ele e o objeto em suas mãos, uma vez que estava preocupada com uma declaração inconsciente que fizera.

– O que te incomoda tanto, Larxene? – Pronunciou ele, fechando o livro.

– Ah, eu!? – Surpreendeu-se, voltando totalmente sua atenção para o livro que lia (ou tentava) – Só estou vendo se você não muda de comportamento enquanto lê. Sabe, eu acho meio suspeito você ler coisas desse gênero!

Ele riu.

– Não se preocupe. Eu sou hetero, viu?

A porta abriu e pode-se ver mais três membros irromperem por ela.

– Oh, esperava encontrar apenas a garota-arrogante, mas vejo que peguei dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

–Ara, ara Vexen... Com essa sua loucura eu não acho que você seja capaz de capturar até mesmo uma tartaruga!

– Sua vad...! – Exclamou Vexen.

– Chega vocês dois! – Cortou Marluxia, ajudando Roxas a segurar o companheiro que fazia de tudo para avançar na loira, que se matava de rir da situação. – A questão é, – Continuou, ignorando a impaciência do cientista – Estávamos agora a pouco numa reunião com os demais membros da Organização...

– Reunião que os dois rebeldes aí não foram... – Falou Vexen, apontando para Axel e Larxene.

–... Sobre a próxima missão.

– Outra missão?

Marluxia lançou um olhar significativo para ela.

– É uma missão importante e, muito provavelmente, longa.

– E...?

– Eu, Axel e você fomos selecionados para essa missão. – Roxas havia dito suas primeiras palavras desde que entrara na sala.

– QUÊ?? Eu vou ter que ir numa missão com o idiota do Axel!? Não, nãão...!! Diga-me que vocês estão brincando!

Roxas soltou um suspiro.

– Sim, Larxene. Mas não vamos questionar isso.

– Mas...!

– Nós já vamos indo. – Interrompeu Marluxia, puxando Vexen junto. – Até mais.

Os três restantes observaram a dupla se retirar.

–Então... Roxas. Quando partiremos? – Axel perguntou, acomodando-se no sofá.

– Depois de amanhã. – Larxene olhou para Axel e depois para Roxas e, finalmente, suspirou.

– Que tipo missão é?

– Precisamos fazer uma coleta de dados. Ao que parece, Maleficent está planejando algo e Xemnas quer descobrir.

– Bah. – Foi o que ela disse. – Eu vou dormir, para amanhã me preparar pra essa maldita missão. – E desapareceu.

–... Ela tá irritada? – Roxas perguntou para Axel, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– É por causa do livro. – Ele riu, mostrando o objeto para o amigo. – Só não entendo por que ela tá tão preocupada por causa disso.

--

Por mais que estivesse curiosa com o que tratava o livro Marquês de Sade (que ela havia pegado apenas para substituir o outro), ela estava preocupada com o livro que Axel pegara.

Por isso, resolveu entrar no dormitório dele pra tentar recuperá-lo.

Axel já estava saindo do banho quando ouviu o barulho de algo sendo derrubado. Estranhou, pois era o único no quarto e não lembrava de ter deixado alguém lhe esperando. Sem se tocar que estava apenas de toalha, ele saiu do banheiro para verificar o que tinha acontecido.

Larxene gelou ao notar que um Axel só de toalha tinha saído do banheiro, onde até agora a pouco a porta estivera fechada.

– Larxene? – Perguntou Axel, confuso por vê-la em seu quarto. – Não era para você estar dormindo?

Ela, corada demais para pensar em qualquer resposta boa o suficiente, apenas disse:

– Sim. – Respondeu ela, ficando de costas para ele e botando as mãos na cintura. Axel olhou-a desconfiado.

– O que você quer aqui? – Rebateu ele, tirando a pose da garota.

– E-eu? Eu só tava procura uma coisa..

– O livro? – Ele perguntou, divertindo-se com a situação dela.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

– E se for?

–... Eu já disse que não vou devolver até terminar de ler. – Ele sorriu. – Mas não se preocupe, eu já estou chegando no final.

Agora ela realmente tinha um motivo maior para se preocupar.

– Ah... Que bom. – Mas, do ponto de vista dele, ela não parecia contente com a notícia.

– Você vai ficar aí? Eu tenho que me trocar Larxene.

Pela primeira (ou segunda) vez ela olhou para ele diretamente. E realmente notou que ele ainda estava de toalha e molhado

– Axel, seu idiota! Você devia ter aproveitado pra fazer isso enquanto eu estava de costas!

– Mas... As minhas roupas estão em na sua frente. – Ele respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha e segurando o riso.

–... Falasse antes, idiota.

– E eu agradeceria também se você se retirasse. Sabe, o piso tá encharcado... – Continuou ele com um sorrisinho maldoso.

– Argh. Mal educado idiota! – Retrucou, desaparecendo em um buraco negro.

"_Realmente, tem alguma coisa nesse livro que ela não quer que eu descubra." _Pensou ele maldosamente, colocando uma roupa e analisando o livro. _"Faltam poucas páginas. Talvez entre elas esteja aquilo com o qual ela está impaciente..."._

Com isso, ele apenas deitou na cama e passou a ler as poucas páginas que faltavam para terminar o livro.

--

Axel no dia seguinte, acordou com certa agitação. Antes de dormir, o que ele fez foi terminar de ler o livro. A princípio, não encontrou nada de tão importante ou interessante no livro (com exceção das iniciais "L" e "A" rabiscadas em algumas páginas), mas conforme sua curiosidade fora aumentando, suas buscas aumentaram em proporcional tamanho. Até que chegou o momento em que ele olhou na contra-capa do livro (uma parte que tinha somente comentários do autor) e, quase imperceptivelmente, notou uma frase escrita. Agora sabia o motivo de tamanha preocupação por parte dela, mas ainda não estava convencido sobre o que estava escrito, por isso ele resolveu tirar a limpo com ela, mas indiretamente, exatamente o motivo de sua agitação.

Ao invés de ir atrás dela, ele apenas arrumou suas coisas para a missão, indo atrás de Roxas em seguida. Por mais que quisesse descobrir mais sobre a tal "declaração", ele sabia que teria tempo suficiente para contradizê-la.

Com a cabeça um pouco nas "nuvens", ele desapareceu no costumeiro teletransporte negro, voltando a reaparecer já em frente ao quarto de Roxas. Sem fazer cerimônia, ele apenas entrou no quarto e seu companheiro.

– E aí, Roxas.

– Axel? – Ouviu-se a voz do garoto vinda de algum lugar do quarto.

– Já arrumou as suas coisas? – Perguntou Axel, dando uma breve olhada pelo quarto bagunçado.

– Hmm... Quase. – Respondeu o garoto, saindo de dentro de um closet com algumas roupas que colocou dentro da mala que estava em cima da cama. Axel girou os olhos.

– Dá para apressar? Quero ter o resto do dia livre.. – Disse, coçando a cabeça num gesto impaciente.

– Na verdade... – Cortou, fechando o zíper da mala e sorrindo. – Acabei de termi...

– Ok, agora vamos...

– ...Nar.

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Roxas via-se sendo puxado pelo amigo, sem poder distinguir logicamente para onde estava sendo levado.

– Sabe, tá tendo um tipo de reunião hoje sem o Mansex. – Falou ele, parando de frente para uma porta.

– Para quê? – Roxas perguntou, com um semblante confuso.

– Para nada. – Ele riu. – Só passar o tempo. É o que precisamos, não? Só nos dão missões, a maioria inútil.

– Claro.. – Fez o garoto, acompanhando o colega para dentro da sala.

Apesar de Axel ter-se referido ao encontro como "reunião", nem todos os membros estavam presentes. Xigbar bisbilhotava a conversa de todos, parando do lado de cada para ouvir o que diziam; Demyx falava animadamente com um Saïx desinteressado, Vexen comentava com Lexaeus sobre alguma baboseira que havia descoberto e Marluxia, que fazia demonstrações um tanto espalhafatosas para uma loira.

"._.. Larxene." _Mesmo sem perceber, um sorriso maroto brotara nos lábios do ruivo. E, ainda arrastando Roxas, ele foi ao encontro dos dois últimos membros que vira na sala.

– E aí! Espero que não esteja estragando o clima de vocês. – Falou, dando um sorriso para os dois, fazendo o garoto mais novo o olhar desconfiado.

– Clima? – Ela riu. – Você é idiota Axel? Eu tenho aqui um convencido adorador de rosas e um idiota intrometido. – Disse. – Ah, e uma criança que nem saiu das fraldas ainda. – Acrescentou, ao notar a presença do nobody mais novo que a olhou com repulsa.

– Convencido não, Larxene. Sou apenas realista. – Protestou o homem de cabelos róseos.

– Nesse ponto eu concordo com ela, Marluxia.

– Posso dizer que é bem melhor do que ser um _idiota _intrometido. – Lançou um olhar irritado para Axel antes de virar-lhes as costas e ir procurar outro para se mostrar.

– E então, Larxene, o que a traz aqui? – Ele voltou-se para ela, ainda com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ela cruzou os braços e o fitou.

– Estava entediada, apenas. Esperava algo?

– Ah, não... A propósito, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

– Sério? Eu não... – Fez ela, com o tom arrogante de sempre.

– Eu adoro seu senso de humor, sabia? – Riu. – Enfim, eu tava pra te devolver o livro que "peguei" emprestado.

– Ah, claro... O livro. – Ela pegou o livro que ele havia lhe estendido. Roxas apenas observava; qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo ele questionaria ao Axel mais tarde e, com certeza, ele notou na ínfima mudança de comportamento da parte dela.

– Eu achei muito interessante o final. Talvez eu procure outros do mesmo autor...

– Tenho certeza de que seu lado cor-de-rosa vai vir à tona.

– Hmm... Veremos. Mas saiba que eu posso provar o contrário. – Falou, pegando no queixo dela e a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

– Hmph. – Ela acertou um tapa na mão dele e o empurrou em seguida, afastando-se. – Prove então.

"_É, eu irei."_ Pensou, observando a mulher caminhar para longe dele.

* * *

**Oi gente! Estou de volta /o/ (Demorei mas voltei e.éV)**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também XD Vocês não sabem como é difícil para eu conseguir inspiração... u.u"**

**Enfim, muito obrigada pra quem me deixa reviews XD adoro saber a opinião de vocês... E até o próximo cap. 8D/**


	4. Capítulo 4

_"Ok, agora eu precisa ficar esperta. À essa altura... Argh, ele com certeza já sabe"_ Pensou, bufando, _"Ah, eu não devia sentir nada por aquele idiota metido... Eu preciso desmentir aquilo!"_

Ficou deitada durante horas em seu quarto, pensando em maneiras de desmentir o ocorrido, assim, acabou por adormecer.

O combinado era de levantarem cedo (umas 9/10hrs da manhã) para partirem. Em frente à sala de Xemnas estavam apenas Larxene e Roxas, junto com o próprio Xemnas e Xigbar.

– 10:40.  
– Pára com isso.  
– 10:40! – Repetiu a mulher, rindo da careta que Xigbar fez.  
– Você é uma peste! Não deveria nem estar aqui, deveria ter ido para o inferno!  
– Claro, claro. Acho que uma viagem para lá dá direito a um acompanhante, não? – Ele girou os olhos, e ela continuou – Dez e quarenta e...  
– Yo! – Axel falou, saindo de uma névoa negra que ia se dissipando.  
– Finalmente Axel. O combinado era para estar aqui...  
– Às 10hrs, eu sei. Acho que perdi a hora..  
– ACHA? Axel, você é um inútil, admita.  
– Sim... – Falou, encarando-a. - Um completo inútil, mas você "gosta" desse inútil.

Não é preciso dizer que os dois, que estavam assistindo à discussão, olharam interessados para ela.

– Quê? Axel, acho que você tem bebido demais nas festas.

– Heh, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Se eu tivesse bebido ontem, eu estaria de ressaca hoje, concorda?

– Ele está certo, Larxene. – Pronunciou o mais novo.

– Bem.. – Argumentou – Você deve estar com deficiência na memória ou então está com alucinações.

– Invente a desculpa que for, logo você verá o quão errada você está.

– É, Larxene, acho que seu acompanhante para o inferno está bem na sua frente. – Caçoou.

– 10:55. – Interveio Xemnas. – Chega de papo furado. Vocês estão parecendo um grupo de adolescentes ansiosos para o intervalo. Enfim, quem vai pilotar a nave Gummi fica a critério de vocês. Sobre a missão: Ouvi rumores de que estão surgindo novos heartless e nobodies desconhecidos em Hollow Bastion. Quero que vocês façam um reconhecimento deles, descubram de onde estão vindo e se podemos recrutá-los.

– Certo. – Disseram os três, juntos.

– Agora vão, quanto mais cedo vocês forem, melhor, já que atrasamos uma hora por um irresponsável.

Num passe de ignorância, Axel tomou a frente do trio, tendo como objetivo chegar no local onde a Gummi Ship fora estacionada.

Axel esperou Larxene e Roxas subirem na nave para dar a partida. Em sua mente, ele estava bolando um jeito de pôr o seu plano em prática.

O lugar onde iriam ficar localizava-se um pouco além da cidade propriamente dita. Escolheram aquele em especial justamente para não chamarem a atenção dos que moravam por lá.

– Então... É aqui que vamos ficar?

– Está meio óbvio, não?

– Não precisava ter respondido.

– Se você perguntou é porque queria uma resposta.

– Poupe-me, Axel. Vou dar uma olhada por aí, ficar sem comida não deve ser algo bom.

– Axel. – Chamou o loiro, após Larxene ter saído. – O que _exatamente _está acontecendo?

– Hmm... Lembra do livro que estive lendo, não? Pois bem...

– Peraí! – Depois de tudo esclarecido, o garoto falou, rindo – Então a candidata a madrasta cruel _gosta_ de você?

– Sim, mas como deu pra perceber, ela não quer admitir.

– Típico dela. – Comentou, ainda rindo.

– Agora você entende? É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso que você arranje uma maneira de nos deixar à sós, assim eu posso me aproximar dela, se é que me entende.

– E o que você pretende fazer?

– Hm... Eu vou "brincar" com ela.

– Brincar com quem?

Larxene havia acabado de voltar, e segurava algumas sacolas. Olhava curiosa para os dois nobodies, tentando "ver" algo que estivessem omitindo.

– Ora, ora. Você não se acha um pouco velho para brincar? E eu que pensei que você ao menos tivesse um cérebro adulto. Mas vejo que nem isso tem.

– Bem, eu pelo menos o uso para fins lucratrivos. – O ruivo levantou-se e a encarou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

– Para fins lucrativo com essa criança!? – Satirizou, gargalhando.

– Para sua informação, - Interrompeu Roxas – Eu não sou uma criança, pois tenho 15 anos. E, pelo menos, eu tenho mais maturidade que você. Agora, pelos próximos dias... – Acrescentou, olhando disfarçadamente para seu amigo – Acredito que vou me divertir muito. – Ele retirou-se do aposento e a mulher jogou as sacolas na mesa, sentando, em seguida, onde Roxas estivera.

– Sabe, Larxene, por que você não admite logo?

– Admitir o quê? Eu não tenho nada para admitir.

– Será? – Disse, deitando-a no sofá e ficando por cima dela, chegando a ficar milímetros de distância. E pôde senti-la estremecer sob seus braços. – Não quer ser chato, mas você não pode me enganar.

Ele a acariciava, observando sua face entrar em completa confusão. Gostava dessa sensação. Nunca a tinha visto tão indefesa perante alguém, e imaginava poder ser o único a se sentir assim, com o poder de dominá-la. Ousou diminuir a pouca distância entre os dois, mas viu, então, que ela não se daria por vencida.

Larxene estava num impasse. Naquela situação, sentiu seu corpo inteiro fraquejar e, por momentos, a única coisa que predominava em sai mente era a vontade de beijá-lo. Sabia que não seria tão simples, pois ela tinha uma reputação, e fraquejar, principalmente na presença **dele **seria o fim. Pois então, a primeira coisa que fez, ao notar a aproximação, foi empurrá-lo, com toda a força que pôde, para longe: não seria agora que iria enfraquecer, por mais que o seu interior pedisse por aquele momento. Sabia perfeitamente que nobodies não tinham sentimentos, mas sabia, também, que eram capazes de lembrar como era, e ela sabia. Sabia que, se estivesse viva, ela o amaria. Mas o seu orgulho era maior que qualquer outra coisa, por isso ela fez o que fez.

– Axel, não adianta. Eu não vou sucumbir à sua vontade.

– Heh, não é a minha vontade. É a _sua_.

Idiota, oh sim, ele era um idiota. E ela sabia muito bem disso.

– Se fosse a _minha_ vontade, comigo que eu já teria agido?

– Não, porque você é movida pelo seu orgulho. Por isso... – Ela concentrou toda sua atenção nas palavras dele, e ele, sorrindo, disse – Bem, não importa.

O ruivo saiu, deixando uma Larxene um pouco perplexa e desconcertada.

Dentro de Axel, eu sua mente, acontecia um enorme conflito. Parte dele apenas afirmava que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para divertir-se com ela. A outra parte... A outra parte estava dizendo que ele "gostava" dela, mas que não admitia.

"_Mas..._" Pensou, "_Se pensar assim... Naquela hora..._".

Sim, naquela hora, o momento em que ficaram tão próximos um do outro, ele pôde ver como as feições e reações dela mexiam com ele de tal forma que o deixavam inquieto. Suas ações nada educadas o deixavam com vontade de fazê-la calar-se, respeitando-o. "_Não... Isso é impossível. É orgulhosa demais para respeitar até mesmo seu Superior_" Riu-se. Mas a vontade que tinha era de domá-la, nem que fosse por poucos segundos.

E assim os dias foram se passando...


	5. Capítulo 5

Todos já estavam quase prontos para partir

Todos já estavam quase prontos para partir. Estavam em Hollow Bastion há doze dias e o relatório com nome, tipo e origem dos novos heartless e nobodies já estava pronto. Nada de muito interessante havia acontecido desde a chegada deles naquele mundo, o que aliviou um pouco Larxene e inquietou Axel.

Cada um dos três estava arrumando as malas para partir, já que a missão já havia sido cumprida. "_Mas a minha não_", foi o pensamento do ruivo. Ele teria que agir rápido para conseguir o que queria. Muitas horas de reflexão o fizeram chegar à conclusão de que ele realmente sentia uma forte atração por aquela mulher rude e mal-educada. Não conseguia entender por que ela mexia tanto com seus sentidos, "_O que ela tem de tão especial?_" Não precisou de muito tempo para achar a resposta, "_Sim, eu sei. É o seu poder autoritário, de na precisar de ninguém parar sobreviver. Mas por trás de toda essa arrogância, existe uma mulher carente_." Ele riu com a idéia de mulher carente. Entretanto, ainda não havia resolvido um plano. Ele precisaria de uma evidente oportunidade, o momento certo para investir e conseguir o resultado esperado. O difícil era _pensar_ numa possibilidade.

– Axel! – Uma voz chamou, tirando o homem de seus devaneios e forçando-o a erguer a cabeça, cruzando olhares com Roxas, que tinha um semblante preocupado.

– O que houve?

O garoto pareceu hesitar.

– Larxene notou uma movimentação estranha no Waterway e foi verificar. Como ela demorou, fui atrás, para me certificar. Mas a vi lutando contra um heartless desconhecido..

– E você não fez NADA? – Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu bem tentaria, se ela não fosse tão orgulhosa.

Isso deu a ele uma idéia.

– Me leve até lá. – Disse. Levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu o garoto até o local onde indicara.

Enquanto isso, a loira lutava arduamente contra o heartless; usava todas as suas táticas: desde a mais fraca até a mais mortal, incluindo ataques combinados.

Mesmo depois de atacá-lo incessantemente, apesar dele estar visilvemente machucado, ele ainda estava com muita força, o que a irritava cada vez mais.

Axel chegou exatamente no instante em que o inimigo preparava-se para um forte ataque corporal. Calculando seus movimentos, ele entrou na frente dela. A força do impacto fora tão forte que os arremessou longe, acertando alguns portões que quebraram-se e os prenderam.

– Axel, seu estúpido idiota! Eu não precisava do seu ato heróico!

– Eu apenas quis ajudar uma donzela em perigo.. – Retrucou, vendo-se uma pontada de dor em sua face.

– Claro! – Bufou, tentando acertar um soco no ruivo. – Você sabe que nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém, e não era agora que eu ia precisar!

– Ora, pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez. – Sorriu. Ele adorava vê-la irritada.

– Argh! Eu quero que você morra! Qualquer coisa é melhor do que agüentar você!! – Cinco segundos, ela contou. Foi o tempo necessário para raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. Ela podia sentir os suaves movimentos da língua dele explorando cada canto de sua boca. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ansiava por aquele momento, mas não esperava que realmente fosse acontecer. E, pela primeira vez, alguém a fez sentir-se vulnerável.

O beijo fora interrompido; tudo o que ela queria dizer ao ruivo simplesmente não saía.

– E isso, é melhor ou pior do que me agüentar? – Ele tornou a falar.

Não ouviu resposta, apenas sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua canela, porém, não teve tempo de protestar. O heartless, até então esquecido por ambos, estava fora de si. Irritado e amaldiçoando o bizarro casal, Roxas fazia de tudo para derrotá-lo. Golpe após golpe, técnica após técnica, e, quando tudo parecia perdido, o inimigo cambaleou, cansado, e caiu. Envolto em névoa, ele se desfez e desapareceu.

Apesar da evidente vitória, os dois ainda estavam presos pelas ferragens. Mesmo pesadas, elas eram fáceis de se retirar e Roxas, conhecendo bem o amigo, sabia que ele não gostaria de ser interrompido ou atrapalhado agora. "_Esses dois_", pensou, "_São incompreensíveis_".

– Axel... Saia de cima de mim.

"_Face indecifrável_" foi o que pensou. Sem mais resistir, ele fez força para libertar-se das ferragens, procurando livrá-los o mais breve possível. "_Mesmo depois do beijo... Ela continua resistindo? Creio que nunca conheci alguém tão orgulhoso assim.._".

A garota estava em danger. Seu raciocínio estava perdido depois de ter sido beijada. Sabia, sentia que cedo ou tarde ele tentaria abordá-la, e ela tentou, com todas as forças, não sucumbir à tentação. Mas, em partes, isso não deu certo.

Levantou-se, recusando a ajuda de seu companheiro, contendo todas as suas vontades e recuperando seu equilíbrio natural.

– Eu agradeceria muito se você parasse de se intrometer onde não é chamado, Axel. Graças a você, fiquei impossibilitada de lutar e, ainda, tenho que engolir o fato de que um **GAROTO** derrotou o heartless que **EU** ia derrotar.

Ele suspirou, mas continuou quieto. Ela o olhou, surpresa.

– Eu esperava qualquer reação, menos essa. – Disse. – Se você não me ignorou, só pode ter me respeitado, o que é um bom sinal. – Ela riu, sádica. – Isso mostra que você tem mais respeito por mim.

– Bem, não exatamente. Se eu te respeitasse, eu não teria te beijado.

De todas as reações, levar um tapa era o que ele menos esperava vindo dela.

– Bom saber.

"_**Por que**__ ela é tão impossível?_", suspirou, observando-a desaparecer em meio ao campo de batalha destruído, "Bem, vamos lá, ainda não acabou.".

* * *

– Muito bem Roxas, entregue o jogo antes que aquele estúpido volte.

– Entregar o quê?

– ... Diga, o que ele tem em mente?

– Tá ficando mandona, não? – Retrucou. – Falando como se eu fosse seu criado..

– Não quero saber, só conte o que sabe!

– Ok. – Bufou. – Eu sei que você tem certa atração por ele. – O garoto não percebeu, mas Larxene, por alguns instantes, tremeu. – Axel sabe disso também. Ah, pelo amor de Deus Larxene, por que não pergunta essas coisas diretamente pra ele!?

– Porque... Eu não quero. – Respondeu. Sentia seu nervosismo gritar de ansiedade, "Ele ainda não contou o mais importante." – Sabe de mais alguma coisa?

– Pff... Ele quer... Pretende.. – O loiro iniciou um joguinho; queria ver até que ponto ela conseguiria controlar seu instinto. – Bah, por que eu tenho que falar?

Ela inspirou, tentando manter a calma.

– Porque você é o único que sabe das coisas _dele_.

– E...? Só por isso você espera que EU conte-lhe tudo _de graça_?

– Bem... Eu poderia até pensar numa possibilidade para te deixar em paz depois disso. Porém, se não vai contar por bem, vai contar por mal!

– Hmm... Contar o que, posso saber?

* * *

**Oi gente! 8D Quanto tempo /o/**

**Desculpa MESMO pela demora pra postar. çç Aconteceram várias coisas esses dias... (Mudança, sem net por alguns dias, escola me sufocando até a morte... Eu inclusive perdi a folha de rascunho da fic D e meu pc foi formatado... um monte de incidente \/)**

**Enfim, estou aqui, trazendo mais um capítulo dessa fic que ainda não tem um final certo! XD**

**E fico muito feliz de ver que vocês estão gostando . Isso soa como um estímulo para eu terminá-la o mais rápido possível! e-é/**

**Até o próximo cap. ;**


	6. Capítulo 6

A garota olhou espantada para Axel, que estava parado na entrada, observando a cena.

– E então, vou ter que perguntar de novo?

– Preferiria que não tivesse dito nada. – Ela soltou o garoto, não vendo mais utilidade para tal.

– Não tente fugir do assunto, Larxene. O que te leva a agir assim com o garoto?

– Você não entenderia. – Replicou.

– O que eu não entenderia?

– Muita coisa.

– Sim, como o fato de que você gosta dele. – Roxas falou, atraindo a atenção deles. – Me pergunto até quando vocês vão continuar com essa frescura, parece até competição pra ver quem é mais orgulhoso. Isso irrita.

– Não tente falar de algo do qual você não entende, pirralho.

– Entender? Acho que não entendo mesmo. Mas se estivesse na mesma situação que vocês, eu com certeza não seria tão inútil quanto vocês são. Agora se me dão licença, quando se resolverem, apareçam na nave Gummi. – Irritado, ele deixou sala, batendo a porta ao sair.

– Então...?

– O quê?

– Não vai falar?

– Eu não tenho nada para falar.

– Sabe... Eu estou cansado desse seu jogo.

– Que jogo? Você é retardado por acaso? – Ela forçou um falso sorriso, observando Axel sentar-se no sofá.

– Eu não sou um completo idiota como você pensa.

–... _Eu não penso isso_... – Murmurou. O homem fez uma careta.

– O quê? Desculpe, eu não ouvi.

– EU NÃO PENSO ISSO, SEU IDIOTA! – Dessa vez, foi um berro que ele ouviu, e estremeceu com o tom grosseiramente assustador em que foi dito.

– Oh... Você acabou de me chamar de idiota.

A loira mordeu os lábios. E, num impulso de raiva, atirou o primeiro objeto que viu na direção do nobody.

– Se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse estraçalhar você, eu o faria! Eu não aguento ficar do seu lado, ouvir sua voz. Tudo isso me irrita. E o que você faz? Me persegue. Eu **odeio** isso!

– Isso não é verdade, você sabe disso. E eu também.

– É? E você sabe disso COMO? – Larxene tremia de raiva, medo, ansiedade. Aquilo veio a acontecer pior do que ela imaginava, e mais rápido do que ela esperava. Axel calou-se, deixando o silêncio predominar no ambiente. Seu olhar fixado na garota explosiva à sua frente era sereno, porém apreensivo.

– Não é tão difícil descobrir... – Disse, desviando o olhar. – Seu próprio jeito de se defender denuncia sua posição.

– Não tem como, Axel. Minha posição é **única **até que se prove o contrário! – Larxene engoliu em seco, reparando na besteira que dissera. Sabia que ele iria implicar com uma única palavra e a colocaria em _provação_. Esperava sinceramente que ele não tivesse reparado naquilo, mas foi em vão.

– Você não muda mesmo, Larxy. – Ele deu aquele sorriso maroto, típico de quem vai fazer "arte", que Larxene conhecia muito bem. – Sabe melhor que ninguém... – continuou o ruivo, abaixando o tom de voz e se aproximando lentamente da garota, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido – ... Que eu adoro desafios. – A nobody mordeu os lábios, sabia o que a esperava.

Como se estivesse realizando uma profecia de muitos anos atrás, Axel enlaçou a cintura da garota, massageando lenta e suavemente suas costas, alertando os instintos dela. Ela fechou os olhos; gostava daquela sensação. Queria evitar tudo aquilo, porém, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria. Ao mesmo tempo gostava de sentir o calor do corpo do homem à sua frente, sua respiração controlada e as carícias minuciosamente pensadas que fazia nela, despertando suas "emoções" há muito esquecidas.

Ele sabia que a tinha nas mãos.

* * *

**Ah, olha, eu postei mais um cap! \o\ Relativamente curto, mas tá postado. D:  
**

**Vocês não acharam que eu tinha esquecido da fic, né? ... Espero que não. e-e"**

**De qualquer forma, a reforma ortográfica ta me deixando de cabelos pro ar o_o Até eu me acostumar com ela vai tempo.... Enfim.**

**Fic betada pela Raayy, obrigada amor. ‹333**


End file.
